Tenda Biru
by chocospica
Summary: HAH? DIRINYA DITINGGAL NIKAH OLEH SANG KEKASIH? YANG BENAR SAJA! /summary dapat menipu/SasuSaku Area's


**Tenda Biru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Spica**

**OOC, mungkin banyak typo, humor receh yang sulit dimengerti, tidak sesuai EYD (non baku)**

**Penulis tak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari sangat menyengat pada siang ini. Meskipun tadi malam baru saja hujan deras.

Untungnya saja tak menyebabkan banjir. Bahaya juga jika beneran banjir.

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ ini pun sedang terlihat berkeliaran di tengah jalan sambil menenteng dan meminum teh botol s*sr*(merk disensor karna fanfic ini tidak disponsori apapun). Diterik panas yang menyengat kali ini pun, Sakura, gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu tak sengaja melewati mansion mewah.

Rumah yang terlihat tinggi menjulang dan luas, beserta halaman yang terlihat luas serta terawat dengan baik. Gerbang tinggi menjulang nampaknya begitu, tumben sekali terbuka. Biasanya, selalu tertutup tiap kali Sakura melewatinya.

Dan tampak tenda biru terpasang di depan mansion mewah beserta halaman rumah tersebut dan itu cukup membuat otak Sakura penuh pertanyaan.

Suara dangdut koplo remix terdengar menggelegar serta banyak orang yang bercengkrama serta memakan hidangan yang tersedia.

'_Siapa ya yang nikahan?_' batinnya termenung.

Matanya masih menyelidiki tenda biru serta mansion mewah itu.

Karena setahunya, mansion mewah itu milik keluarga kekasihnya.

Apa calon kakek mertuanya bosen jadi duda?

Apa calon mertuanya yang bosen punya istri satu?

Atau bahkan kekasihnya ingin sunat lagi? Gak bosen di sunat apa?

Sakura gagal paham.

Daripada berpikir semakin jauh dan membuat kepalanya sakit, Sakura memantapkan hati untuk menghampiri tenda tersebut.

Lumayan bisa numpang makan sekalian.

Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, Sakura menghampiri mansion yang diberi tenda biru dan matanya menemukan objek yang berbentuk seperti janur kuning menghiasi _sterofoam_ berbentuk hati berwarna merah bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Karin". _Sterofoam_ tersebut dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga serta _glitter_ pada setiap penggalan kata yang tertuliskan nama.

Bagus, membuat Sakura terpana.

Ohhhh...

Sakura paham sekarang. Ternyata pacarnya yang akan menikah sekarang.

Sialan, dia gak diundang pada pernikahan pacarnya sendiri.

Sakura juga kan pengen makan gratis. Lumayan mumpung orang tuanya sedang pergi berlibur dan melupakannya.

Lho..tunggu deh.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Kok ada yang aneh sih.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Bentar deh-

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

-Sasuke ninggalin dia nikah?!

'

'

'

'

'

'

_5 detik_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_1 menit_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_5 menit_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_10 menit_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_Gatau berapa menit berlalu karna author males menghitung waktu atas kelemotan daya pikir Sakura._

'_DASAR PANTAT AYAM SOK KEGANTENGAN, NGAPAIN KAMU NIKAH SAMA CABE-CABEAN MERAH ITU SIH?! CANTIKAN JUGA AKU KALI DARIPADA CABE GENIT ITU_!' jerit batin Sakura nelangsa.

Sakura masih aja melototin tuh _sterofoam_.

Seakan-akan Sasuke-kun ninggalin dia nikah gara-gara terciptanya _sterofoam __merah muda tersebut_.

Sambil merutuki siapa penemu dan pembuat _sterofoam_ norak itu, Sakura berjalan memasuki mansion mewah tempat hajatan nikah berlangsung.

Ada yang ga sadar diri rupanya karena sebelumnya terpesona dengan _sterofoam_ itu hm.

Dengan bermodal kaos basket bertuliskan '_Seirin_' dan sandal swall*w yang pernah dipakai artis koriyah 'S*hun' di kakinya, Sakura menghampiri pengantin baru dengan percaya diri.

Sakura sudah tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang lebih mirip kenek angkot dengan sendal swall*w. Bodo amat sama penampilannya.

Toh dia juga pede cantikan dia dibanding pengantinnya. Yak, benar kawan kita harus percaya diri dalam kondisi apapun, layaknya Sakura.

Yang terpenting dan yang pasti sekarang ini bahwa pernikahan laknat dan tidak suci ini (lho/?) harus segera dihentikan. Dia lebih ikhlas kalau calon kakek mertuanya atau ayah mertuanya nikah lagi dibanding Sasuke-kun yang nikah sama cabe merah spesies merugikan ini.

Kalau Sasuke nikah, dia sama siapa dong?

Ga mau tahu pokoknya harus batal! Ga ada badai kok tiba-tiba nikah aja ninggalin dia.

"Wah! Bagus ya, yang nikah gak undang-undang. Udah lupa sama pacar sendiri ya?" ucap Sakura pedas.

Semua orang yg menghadiri nikahan itu termasuk Sasuke menatap dirinya aneh. Bahkan ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca dan sambil ngos-ngosan, antara marah dan sedih melihat pacarnya kawin sama cabe-cabean serta merasa gerah di siang terik ini.

Ingin menangis tapi ia tahan karena harus menghentikan hajatan tanpa restu sang pacar ini(?).

Sementara Sasuke mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan pelaminan, menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat seperti koki sedang mengasah pisau karena menemukan mangsa baru. Sedangkan Karin hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihat penampilan Sakura.

Mulut Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu namun tak tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Sakura. Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya, semakin dekat.

Dan akhirnya tepat berada di depan Sakura dan berkata;

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Sakura,bangun."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Kelopak mata tersebut menampilkan _emerald_nya. Sakura mampu merasakan nafasnya tersenggal dan tubuhnya banjir keringat.

Apa itu tadi?

Mimpi?

"Sudah bangun sayang?" Ujar suara lelaki yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh. Tampak Sasuke sedang tengkurap membaca novel sembari memainkan helaian rambut Sakura.

Hah, Sasuke kok di sini?

"Berisik, dasar ayam _playboy._" ujar judes Sakura sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

Sakura merasa pacarnya adalah terong-terongan pasar yang ninggalin dia nikah.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel pun mengkerutkan dahinya sembari menatap Sakura.

_'Ada apa dengan pacarnya? Kok ditinggal beberapa bulan jadi berkurang kecerdasannya._' Batin Sasuke yang gagal paham dengan situasi ini.

Sasuke merasa terhina.

Padahal sudah jauh-jauh dirinya dari Amegakure, tempat dirinya kuliah menuju Konoha, tempat kuliah pacarnya dan ia dikatain playboy?

Apa-apaan?

Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah deket sama cewek lain kecuali dengan Hana, kakak iparnya. Itu pun dekat karena dituntut Itachi agar bisa menerima Hana seperti kakaknya sendiri. Yah memang sewajarnya akur dengan saudara ipar sih.

Di Amegakure Sasuke ga pernah selingkuh kok. Cintanya tetap untuk gulali kesayangannya ini. Sasuke tipe setia kok, suer.

Batin Sasuke menangis. Rindu terhadap sang pacar tidak tersampaikan, melihat pacarnya kini sedang sibuk melotot ke arahnya disertai sumpah serampah penuh sensor KPI.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hallo minna ^^

Kembali lagi dengan saya spica membawa karya kedua saya, hehehe

Jadi sebenernya fic ini sudah dibuat 4 tahun yang lalu mungkin? Ketika saya duduk dibangku 2 SMP sepertinya (fyi, saya sudah lulus SMA, doakan saya masuk di ptn yang saya inginkan ya huhuhu _/\\_)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari temen saya yang berkata "sebelum janur kuning melengkung, menikung itu sah dalam cinta!"

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, mengapa anak SMP seperti saya dan temen saya sudah berbicara tentang cinta?!

Otak saya sudah tercemar dari SMP rupanya.

Sebenernya menurut saya ini fic aneh, tapi tangan saya gatel pengen publishnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke disini begitu OOC huhuuhu (mengapa setiap saya nulis fic chara selalu OOC?)

Tapi semoga terhibur dengan fic yang saya bawakan ya!

Mohon komentarnya juga^^

Jaa ne~~~

* * *

**OMAKE:**

* * *

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!" gusar Sasuke sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu rumah Sakura.

"Urusai! _Sasuke no Baka_! " balas Sakura yang sedang mengunci pintu sembari memakan _pocky_ coklat.

Apa yang terjadi disini? Mari saya perjelas.

Berawal dari perkataan judes Sakura dan kegagalpahaman Sasuke akan situasi yang baru dialaminya, Sakura mulai mengamuk.

Mengamuk karena ekspresi Sasuke yang menunjukan tampang tak bersalah itu!

Maklum, cewe selalu benar sehingga Sasuke terpaksa mengalah meski ga tahu apa salahnya?

Hingga akhirnya Sakura mengambil sapu dan mengancam akan memukul Sasuke jika pria itu tak segera meninggalkan kediaman gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke, yang selalu mencintai kedamaian dan Sakura akhirnya memilih keluar dari rumah sang kekasih, bermaksud meminta penjelasan Sakura saat dirinya berada di teras rumah Sakura.

Namun siapa sangka berakhir dengan dirinya dikunci dari dalam?

"Apa salahku? Sakura jawab!" tanya Sasuke pasrah. Mengetuk pintu, mengharapkan penjelasan.

Sasuke bingung sekarang. Benar-benar bingung. Ia bermaksud melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih, tak lebih.

Tapi apa salahnya hingga Sakura mengusirnya?

Poor Sasuke.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N:

harusnya kamu rajin membaca tentang eyd. -untukmu diriku di masa lalu, dari diriku di masa depan

16/08/2020 [edited]

14/09/2020 [edited]


End file.
